Happy Anniversary
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Ruby and Belle's anniversary falls on wolf's time, but Ruby decides to stay home.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby stared out of the window of the office, watching as the sky darkened with night fall. She could see the moon rise and felt the heat from the wolf coursing through her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

Tonight would be a true test of what she was capable of. She promised to stay home, not to run in the woods like the wolf was trying to get her to do. It was their anniversary, and there was no way she was leaving Belle home alone.

"Hey..." Belle greeted softly. She slowly moved Ruby's hair away from her neck and placed a gentle kiss on the side. She pulled back quickly at the feel of the heat coming off of her girlfriend's neck. "Oh, honey, you're burning up."

Ruby could see her from her peripheral vision, but her eyes remained locked on the outside. "I'm fine."

"No, no, you're not." Belle turned her so she was fully looking at her. She smiled warmly, resting her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Go." She motioned her head toward the outside world. "We can celebrate when you get back."

Ruby smiled at the gesture. She touched Belle's chin. "I'm fine." She kissed her lips softly then pulled back to look into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you on our anniversary."

"Bu – "

"No but's." Ruby interrupted, placing her finger over her love's lips to stop her next protest. "I'm staying. I just need to keep my mind focused on other things." She smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around Belle's waist. "Like you, for instance."

Belle smiled brightly. "I have an idea." She slowly wrapped her arms around her neck. "How about I make some tea and I'll read to you for a little bit until the wolf relaxes?"

"That sounds nice."

Belle leaned up and kissed her lips. She pulled back slowly and smiled. "I'll be back shortly." She touched her face and exited the office.

Ruby stepped away from the window and walked over to the couch. She sat down, hoping that no longer being on her feet would keep the inner wolf from clawing at her. She sat still, calmly taking in breaths. She closed her eyes as she clenched her fists. The heat was starting to become unbearable.

It had been a long time since she hadn't gone running. It helped with the extra adrenaline the wolf seemed to pump through her veins. She decided sitting was no longer the best option and leapt to her feet.

Ruby started to pace. Maybe walking would help. Give the illusion of running. But the wolf pushed harder. It wasn't being fooled by human form Ruby pacing the wooden floor. If the wolf was going to release this excess energy, it was going to need something more powerful than that.

She brought her hands to the back of her neck, feeling the sweat as it beaded up. As she continued to pace, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She walked closer to examine her eyes. Yellow was forming around the hazel. The natural color fighting to stay visible.

She muttered a curse. She had to do something to rid herself of this feeling. Her eyes flashed with an idea of what to do. Her lip curled in a smirk and she shrugged inwardly.

It was their anniversary, after all.…

Belle entered the room carrying a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Her focus was solely on the open book in her hand. She didn't even notice Ruby stomping toward her, the passion in her eyes, the evil smirk on her lips.

"Honey, I found this book in the fiction section ab – " Her sentence was abruptly cut short by the fact that she had been lifted off the ground. She suddenly found herself resting on Ruby's shoulder, her own jaw slacked in shock. "Ruby! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"I will," Ruby assured her, holding her tightly on her shoulder. She carried her toward the stairs effortlessly. Her smirk spread wickedly across her face. "Once we get upstairs…."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle was completely unaware of why she was thrown over her girlfriend's shoulder and rushed up the stairs as if they were on fire. She had dropped her book a few steps back and cursed repeatedly when it occurred. Now, her tea was gradually spilling from the cup, staining the stairs as it landed.

"Ruby!" she called out, frustrated. "You're making me spill my tea everywhere!" She tried to grip the cup tighter as Ruby leapt over two steps. "You've obviously gone mad, and you are going to clean up this mess!"

"I'm okay with that," Ruby responded finally.

She leapt over the final step and barreled through their bedroom door. Belle remained on her shoulders until she dropped her by the wall. The librarian looked unamused as Ruby grinned down at her. The wolf was pushing at full force. The quick run up the stairs had made it ready to do anything.

Belle glared at her. "What was the reason for – ?"

Ruby pressed her lips to Belle's hard. The force from the contact pushed her backwards, her back coming in sharp contact with the wall behind her. The cup slipped from her hand, crashing and shattering on the floor beneath them.

She didn't care.

Her hand slid up Ruby's arm, passed her shoulders, grazing her neck before tangling under her long dark hair. Without a thought, caught in the heat of the moment, she tugged at Ruby's hair causing a sharp intake of breath through their kiss.

"I'm sorry..." Belle apologized breathlessly as she continued to kiss her passionately.

"Don't be..." Ruby responded, in almost a growl.

She ran her hand up the librarian's thigh, lifting her skirt to feel the soft skin underneath. She pushed herself impossibly closer to Belle. The force shook the wall causing a few pictures to fall and shatter. Belle broke their kiss staring horrified at the damage they were causing.

"Just let it go..." Ruby requested, her tone laced with ecstasy as she kissed her neck, biting lightly.

Belle closed her eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence to respond with. Her hand clutched at Ruby's hair. The only sound escaping her lips was a groan as Ruby continued to kiss and lick her way up her neck.

Ruby lifted Belle from the ground again, grinning as her love wrapped her legs around her. She moved her away from the wall, their lips finding each other's once again. She could feel the sweat dripping down her neck, the heat from the wolf and the desire for Belle bringing it all to a surface.

She attempted to carry Belle to the bed, banging into the nightstand. The lamp wobbled, fell and shattered. She heard Belle moan as they landed heavily on the bed.

Ruby pulled back momentarily and looked into Belle's eyes. She couldn't help but smirk at how dark the blue had become. "Please tell me that moan was for me and not because I broke the lamp…"

Belle shook her head furiously. "It was for you. ... It was for you..." She reached up and pulled Ruby back to her.

The kiss deepened as Belle slipped her hands underneath Ruby's shirt. Her nails scratched lightly at the small of the waitresses back and it was her turn to smile at the groan she received for her efforts. Her mind was racing. She had to have Ruby, all of her, right now.

In one motion, she flipped their position so she was now straddling Ruby. The surprise on Ruby's face alone made her proud of herself. She wasn't even fully sure how she managed the action herself. She leaned down, kissing her, her teeth clenching gently down on her loves bottom lip.

Ruby moaned and Belle continued to kiss from her jaw down her neck. Her hands roamed, trying to work the buttons on Ruby's shirt, but the task was taking insanely long.

She straightened, blowing her hair from in front of her eyes. "This is ridiculous…" she muttered.

In one quick, powerful motion, she ripped Ruby's shirt open. The buttons flew in the air and scattered on the floor.

Ruby's jaw slacked. "This is my favorite shirt!"

"Shut up…" Belle ordered, leaning in close once again. Her hands gripped Ruby's face as she grazed her lips and grinned. "You started this…" She closed the small space between them and kissed her passionately once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"R – Ruby…"

Her words sounded like a breathless chant that rang Ruby's ears. The couple moved together, passionately, in sync. Ruby could feel the wolf relaxing as her climax grew closer. She moved faster, harder as Belle's nails scraped hard against her skin. Belle's head tilted back against the pillow, exposing her neck fully. Ruby's lips clamped down in the exposed skin, her teeth biting down harder than even she expected.

Belle cried out once again followed only a second later by Ruby. They collapsed onto the mattress. They lay tangled together, both breathing heavily. After a few calming breaths, Ruby pressed her hand to the mattress, pushing herself up so she was hovering over and exhausted Belle.

She smiled down at her love, moving away the hair matted to her forehead by sweat. "Happy anniversary…" she whispered, her voice raspy from their encounter.

Belle smiled softly in return. She reached up, brushing her loves hair back as well. "Happy anniversary…" she replied as Ruby moved closer to softly kiss her.

* * *

Belle awoke slowly. She turned her head to check the time, but the clock wasn't there. She shifted slightly, doing her best not to wake her girlfriend. She looked down at the floor where the clock laid amongst the remains of her favorite lamp. She chuckled inwardly and reached down to check the time. She placed it back on the nightstand and turned to wake her love.

"Honey, we've got to get up." She reached out, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder to shake her.

Ruby woke quickly as a wince of pain escaped her lips. "Owwww…" she groaned as Belle pulled her hand back. She looked at the librarian through tired and confused eyes. "That hurt..."

Belle looked at her concerned. "I barely touched you…" she noted as she moved the covers. Her eyes widened at the sight of deep, red scratches leading from her love's shoulder to the middle of her back. She placed her hand over her lips to stifle a laugh. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Ruby propped herself up on her elbows. She turned her head attempting to look at herself. "Geez, baby..." she teased, turning to look at her girlfriend. "I don't even get this beat up when I ru – " Her hazel eyes widened at the sight before her. She quickly buried her face in her pillow to stop her laughter. "I'm sorry."

A look of confusion crossed Belle's features. "What?"

Ruby did not respond or look up from the pillow. She just shook her head and laughed. She raised her hand, pointing toward the bathroom, silently telling Belle to see for herself.

Belle rose from the bed slowly, wrapping the extra sheet around her still naked body. She walked cautiously, avoiding bits of shattered lamp and picture frames. "You're still cleaning up this mess," she muttered as she walked into the bathroom.

Ruby lifted her head from her pillow. She pressed her lips together and waited. She heard the first gasp. Then the second. When Belle screamed in shock, she could no longer contain her laughter.

"Ruby!" She rushed out of the bathroom and back to the bed. She jumped on her girlfriend, swatting at her playfully. "How am I supposed to go in public like this?!"

Ruby defended herself against Belle by grabbing and holding her wrists. She sat up, examining Belle's neck. There were bright red indents in the shape of Ruby's teeth. Some of her skin on the other side was starting to bruise.

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "It's not really that bad..."

Belle's eyes narrowed. "I have claw marks on my thigh, as well..." she pouted.

Ruby jokingly mimicked her pout. "Aww, baby..." she cooed, kissing her softly. She moved back and looked into her eyes, a mischievous grin on her lips. "You have to admit it was fun though..."

Belle simply smiled in agreement. She touched her girlfriend's face. "Should I expect this every time you decide not to run?"

Ruby scrunched her face in thought. She bounced her head from side to side. "Probably."

Belle chuckled lightly. "Well, at least I'll be prepared next time." She kissed her again and stood from the bed.

Ruby's brow knitted together and she frowned. "Where are you going?'

"To shower. We have to meet Emma for breakfast, remember?" She stopped by the bathroom, resting her hand on the door frame. She flashed Ruby an adorable seductive look. "You could join me."

Without another word, Ruby jumped from the bed and hurried toward the bathroom.

* * *

"Geez, it's about time!" Emma huffed as Ruby and Belle entered the Diner.

Ruby flashed her friend an apologetic look. "Sorry, we overslept."

Belle slid into the seat across from Emma and smiled. "Good morning to you too," she teased as Emma rolled her eyes.

Ruby looked from her love to her friend. "I'll go put in our orders." She leaned in, giving Belle a quick kiss then walked away.

"So how was the anniversary celebration?" Emma inquired.

Belle smiled as she removed her coat. "It was nice." She unconsciously started to remove the scarf she had wrapped around her neck. "We just spent a quiet evening at home."

Emma smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "Hey Belle?"

"Yes Emma?"

"What's going on with your neck?"

THE END


End file.
